


BF BFs

by FamilyofRaccoons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little, Coming In Pants, Fictionalized Medical Conditions, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Thrive On Garbage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kalonia has a cat named Katlonia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), Oblivious Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Situational Humiliation, Why Did I Write This?, so much cum, you’d have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamilyofRaccoons/pseuds/FamilyofRaccoons
Summary: Wrote something while bored at my job. I’m so sorry.  Mostly unedited.Finn has a problem. Poe helps.





	BF BFs

To Finn’s chagrin, Chief medic Kalonia did the doctorly thing, volunteering vital information he truly wished she hadn’t. Windidly, she explained that it was a mostly harmless condition called Hyperspermia and so on, and so on. He cringed, to think of the name. And hearing that it was mostly harmless? Fuck. He regretted all of this. 

Finn considered not seeing the medic at all, the symptoms were humiliating enough that deciding between succumbing to whatever awful thing was happening to his body or detailing that awful thing to another sentient life form, was a coin toss. Hyperspermia. Finn could spit. The name alone was enough to send the former Storm Trooper in to one his shame spirals. That’s what he’s been calling them. They were new and happening more and more often lately. The frequency of the episodes seemed strongly correlated with the number of mornings he woke up in small lake of his own making – and those lakes connected with the super eroticized dreams he’d started having– and those dreams to do with his best friend in the entire galaxy, Poe Dameron. Life without inhibitors was a world of messy complications. So messy, so much laundry… 

“The commonality of the condition is difficult to gauge given that the only medically acknowledged treatment is either masturbation or sex. Something most men are doing regularly anyway.” Kalonia offered with the same even, clinical tone she’d have used to remind Finn to floss with. The woman was the very picture of unflappable professionalism. Finn wondered if she went home, popped off her teal medical bonnet, and just laughed hysterically over all the strange stuff she heard and saw from her patients. She didn’t seem like a gossip to Finn, but given the nature of her job, Kalonia was privy to some of the most sensitive, bizarre, or, in his case, mortifying information on base. 

“Most men are doing sex?” Finn asked incredulous. A sharp twinge of dread had him physically wincing at the doctor as he made begrudging eye contact. On top of everything, Finn didn’t need reminding of his aged virginity. It was starting feel less like a doctor's visit, and more like a very, very subtle roast. He knew was being sensitive, but being so far out of the loop left Finn open to constant, smarting reminders of his outsider status, how much he still had to learn and all the things he might never truly get. Sex in particular was a tender subject. Just a month and a half ago he didn’t even know he was supposed to get erections thanks to First Order inhibitors, now he was the apparent victim of a condition that caused him to fountain ejaculate like a burst water main. Combined with the knowledge that pretty much everyone else on base had, had sex before, and possibly a bunch of it, Poe included, especially maybe. It was enough to start him shame spiraling, spelunking through the depths of his bottomless self pity.

“No, Finn, not necessarily. Many men do have regular sex partners–” 

There it was. Finn thought defeated. “Not necessarily” Confirmation that everyone was doing sex but Finn. Poe was probably as experienced at doing sex as anyone. Finn saw how other people on base looked at the man. He probably looked at Poe that way too if he could see himself. The only difference was that Finn knew next to nothing about sex and had weird bed ruining condition he’s sure Poe would find revolting. 

“– But many don’t have sex often or at all. I was moreso referring to masturbation as the activity that most men engaged in regularly.”

A likely story Finn mused wryly, wince warping in to a suspicious sidelong glance. He was used to people handling him with kid gloves when it came to some of the cultural stuff he didn’t know yet or get. Kalonia was probably just trying to protect his feelings like so many of the others on base did. Walking on eggshells, careful not say something that might highlight all stuff he wouldn’t have known. They were perpetually aware of his oh so tragic upbringing and brimming with concern over it. He hated it. Poe was the only one on base who didn’t treat him like glass all the time and even when he did, Finn somehow didn’t mind it as much – at all even. 

“I assure you, everything about you and your condition is perfectly normal.” Kalonia’s clinical coolness cracked just a bit as she tried to smoothe over the nerve she’d just touched. Watching as the young man’s head sagged and his shoulders slumped forward, despondent, she could see this was an issue beyond her purview of medical knowledge. Emotional trauma and latent growing pains, were really not her wheelhouse. She set up an appointment for Finn with a base psychologist who specialized in sex before sending him off. She’d go back to her quarters later and retell all of this to her Kashyyykan cat, Katlonia. 

-  
-

A month had gone by since his visit with Kalonia and Finn had seen his new therapist everyday since. The guy was nice enough and the talking was helpful to an extent but, anxiety over being a virgin and the terminal embarrassment that stemmed from his condition, nagged at Finn relentlessly. In some respects, he actually felt worse. The urges had intensified as the inhibitors continued to leave his system, Finn’s burgeoning sexuality in their wake. He liked guys. He like them so much, but all the chiseled abs and handsome Jawlines in the galaxy paled before Poe. As quickly as Finn had become acquainted with his new found sense of sexual desire he’d become twice as familiar with sexual frustration. 

Finn talked to his therapist about Poe quite a bit without ever really getting the answers he was looking for, just more questions. Every session he’d ask Finn if he’d been masturbaiting as he’d been prescribed to do, too much of a build up led to soreness and eventually damage those organs if neglected too long. At first Finn complied, jerking off twice a day as he’d been instructed. Initially it felt great. He’d thrill to ogle through holo-porns, picking out ones with dark haired, tan skinned actors, hopefully a touch salt in their stubble. It felt amazing up until the point that he climaxed and spilled entirely too much cum into the towel he’d dedicated to the filthy task. After that Finn didn’t feel so great. Shame spirals abound. He’d imagine the horrified look Poe might have if he saw Finn like that or, even worse, knew it was thoughts of him that pushed Finn over the edge every time. So he started to lie, telling his therapist he’d masturbated when he hadn’t. The sheet destroying wet dreams would do well enough to relieve the pressure he thought. Finn started to feel tender, but that pain didn’t hold a candle to the sting of hopelessness he felt at pining after Poe. Plucking stars from the sky with thumb and forefinger seemed more realistic. To think differently was just a cruel delusion. For Finn, masturbating had dissolved into the painful exercise of obsessing over what he’d never have to completion and fuck that. 

Finn kept more and more to himself, avoiding topics all together or flat out making things up, telling his therapist what he wanted to hear. To talk about his feelings was to experience them second time so, no thank you. Besides, Poe remained a bittersweet constant in Finn’s life, with Rey off doing her jedi thing, he was the only close friend he had on base. He made a weak attempt to avoid the other man, but it was too tempting to be around him, too lonely without him, and just maybe, Finn would eventually get over his crush and things wouldn’t suck so bad. 

Poe had volunteered to help him with his physical therapy every other day. Time spent with the man was a sure thing and, while Poe did seem to notice Finn being less available to hangout outside of those meetings, he hadn’t commented on it. Before three weeks ago they’d seen each other daily. Poe would come find him after running flight exercises with his squadron, always greeting Finn with a hug. The contact was torture. Little touches here and there, a pat on the back that lingered, a companionable arm draped over his shoulders that brought Poe close enough to catch the smell of motor oil, soap and sweat. Poe had no reservations about friendly touching. That’s just what he’s like Finn would have to remind himself. it was too easy to pretend they were a real couple as Poe would lead him to some part of the base he hadn’t seen yet like Finn’s doting boyfriend, guiding hand warmly planted at the small of his back. Moments romantic to no one but Finn. It shamed him to imagine if Poe knew about his dumb fantasy, the hugs would probably get swapped out for handshakes instead. 

“Doing great buddy. Just one more set and then we cool down with some stretches” Poe coached. His hand raised to graze Finn’s back on each return stroke as he slid back and forth on one the gym’s rowing machine. Poe’s hair was still damp against his forehead and his cheeks a bit rosy from their run before. He half knelt half squatted beside Finn, nearly as close as the equipment would allow so he could be heard over the machines blustery whirring. 

Finn definitely liked being around his friend too much. His cock strained impressively against the three layers of compression shorts he made a habit of wearing when he went to the gym nowadays. He was grateful to be a mostly folded over on the rowing machine as Poe hunched beside him, water bottle at the ready. Poe’s encouragement to keep pushing for just another ten reps and the ernest praise he got for doing struck a chord. It was getting to Finn in a way it hadn’t the day before yesterday. Shit. 

“Come on Finn, just nine more”

Poe’s tone took on a breathy, commanding quality whenever he acted as Finn’s spotter. This is probably what he sounds when he’s doing sex. The thought came unbidden along with the runny drip of precum he felt against his thigh. A small dark circle began to form on the leg of his grey shorts. Shit Finn tried to get a hold of himself but every movement, every thought seemed to make things worse. Each time Finn shifted positions and pulled himself forward, his cock rubbed maddeningly, trapped between his high and the compression shorts. It heaved a menacing throb with each rep 

He thought of stopping, but if he stopped he’d have to stand up, and if Finn stood then his erection would surely be on display for Poe along with everyone else present at the gym. Panicking and unsure of what to do, Finn simply did what Poe told him. Mind drawing a blank he did what came most naturally to him– follow orders. His sweating wasn’t the result of the workout any longer, it was all escalating panic, desperate concentration and low rising heat. Finn’s length gave another hard twitch as Poe counted seven more to go. It was bad enough that he gave a startled yelp. 

“You’re doing great Finn. Just five more. You’re almost there”

“ Almost there” He had no idea. Finn scrambled to think of the least erotic things he could, something, anything to pull him back from the brink, but it was all useless. His body seemed to act on its own, following Poe’s orders where Finn’s stunned brain had none to give it. Shitshitshit this was bad. The feeling in his shorts, Poe’s ernest reassurances, spoken close enough that Finn could smell the pilot’s sweat from their run earlier. The fact that Finn hadn’t masturbated in three weeks and that his balls ached with the mounting pressure. Finn gave two more reps before abruptly freezing mid pull, doubled over, his hands white knuckle gripping the machines handles. 

“Oh shit” was all Finn blurted out before an orgasm he was not expecting to happen that soon, or at all, slammed into him. It was like taking a sucker punch to the chest from a wookie. Finn couldn’t speak, the only sound he made was a pained hissing as he drew in laboured breaths through clenched teeth. His eyes winced shut if for no other reason than to help him pretend that this wasn’t really happening. So Finn didn’t have to watch Poe watch him humiliate himself on a rowing machine. He’d probably never speak to Finn again. “Fuck-” He felt the first hot pulses of semen against his thigh, then a few more. Already he was starting to seep through the layers of regrettably, breathable fabric. Finn’s cock strapped to his thigh, tip aimed and dangerously near to the bottom of his shorts leg, it wouldn’t be long before he breached them all together, the mess he was making extending to the rowing machine, the floor and Poe if he didn’t back up. 

“Finn, what’s the matter buddy?” Poe’s tone low and soft, brimming with concern. He shuffled in closer, gently rubbing the back of Finn’s neck, his forearm a warm weight between his shoulder blades. This wasn’t helping. “Did you pull something?” Finn offered no response. “Shit, you probably pulled something, Finn. I’m gonna go and grab some help” Finn heard that. 

“No!” Finned exclaimed more forcefully than he’d meant to. Hopefully they weren’t drawing too much attention. The last thing Finn needed was an audience of concerned gym patrons scrutinizing the scene for injuries only to find whatever this was. There might have already been onlookers but Finn just clenched his eyes shut harder at the thought. He wasn’t in the gym if he couldn’t see the gym he told himself, not a single part of him believing it. Every muscle was rigid in a feeble attempt to dam the flow of mess into his shorts. 

“No, you don’t need me to get help?” Poe probed, voice thankfully a whisper. “or no, it’s not a pulled muscle? Come on Finn, you gotta to talk to me, you’re scaring me buddy” 

“I– mmphh – Fine – need second” Talking through this was more of a struggle than he could have imagined. Between his sheer level of distress and the overwhelming orgasm, Finn had neither the breath nor the presence of mind for full sentences. Another hissing pant “shit-” was all he managed before his cock erupted in a lengthy, blood-hot spurt that just kept coming. This time, with enough force and volume to send thick, pearly goo streaming out past the bottom of his pant leg, on to the the equipment, the floor, and Poe’s shoe landing with wet, heavy thip-thip-thip sounds. Fuckshitshitfuck Finn forced himself to open his eyes at that, drunkenly appraising his waking nightmare as he clenched his full body, willing his cock to hold back its payload with supernatural determination. Through tear filled eyes, Finn watched as Poe starred dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape, at the substance marking his shoe. The water works kicked into high gear as the humiliation of it all caught up with him. He could only hold in so many bodily fluids at a time apparently. “Its- I - I-” but he couldn’t get the words out. His body hummed and his cock spasmed. Another glob - striking the back of Poe’s hand and bare shin, the thick fluid catching in the pilot’s leg hair. “I-I - ” 

“Shhhh. It’s all right buddy, I understand.” Poe hushed. He snapped out of his shock for the moment. He gave a quick scan of the room to make sure no one was pay attention to them. 

Thank the fucking force no one else was looking 

With his hand still absently massaging circles at the back of Finn’s neck, Poe shuffled closer still, seemingly unconcerned at being directly in the line fire. He hurriedly took the small, navy towel he’d draped over a shoulder and gave the equipment and floor quick wipe. “Alright buddy, lets you out of here. You think your good to stand up? Think you can walk for a bit?” Finn just gave a tearful nod as Poe hooked the other man’s arm over his shoulders, and helped him from his seat at the rowing machine. As he stood another viscous, white flood ran out the bottom of Finns soaked shorts leg, most running warm down his thigh, some spattering the floor. Without hesitating, Poe mopped away the worst of the mess painting Finn’s thigh, ignoring the smaller drops on the thinly carpeted floor. “Finn, I hope you have like, hollow bones or something” 

“What?” Finn choked between hushed, breathy sobs, and then the smaller man was bending down. One arm braced about the middle of Finn’s back the other gathering him from the back of his knees. Poe hoisted Finn from his feet his feet with considerable strain, grunting with the effort. He gave a precarious wobble, stilling himself a moment, finding his center of balance before hastily moving the two of them forward in a choppy gate. Pained concentration plain on his face, Poe’s bridal carry proffered no illusions over lifting a guy as solid as Finn. If he weren’t so focused on not shooting off into Poe’s t-shirt and if this weren’t the single worst experience of his life he might have laughed at that. 

They didn’t walk far. Poe stealthily pulled them both in to the first hallway supply closet he saw, gingerly putting Finn down before locking the door behind them. Finn slumped with his back against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position with a long groan as he cupped himself through his ruined compression shorts. How could this still be happening? Finn had never cum like this before. It was typical for there to be a lot of mess, sure, but not quite this much and it never lasted anywhere near this long. Waiting three weeks was not a smart move. He winced and whimpered as his cock seemed to respond to the privacy. There was no holding it back. His entire body seem to throb with it as he freely pulsed through his shorts in to his pressing hands. His vision whited out with the relief of finally letting go. 

“Finn” 

He hadn’t noticed when Poe had come to crouch beside him. He’d actually forgotten he was in the room he was so out of it. Fuck. Poe was close enough that he could feel the warmth of his exertion, emanating off the older man. Glassy eyed, and barely there, Finn leaned into him without thinking. Poe didn’t pause in bring him in close, rearranging himself until both men were seated on the floor with Finn bracketed by Poe’s arms. Finn’s brain felt like siv, maybe he was in shock. He let his head lull against Poe’s shoulder. A Groan dissolved in to a pained sob against friends shoulder. Somehow Finn’s cock was still very erect and his balls ached in a way they hadn’t before now. Poe’s arm steadied Finn as he writhed against him. How was this still happening? The only silver lining in the mortifying dilemma was that Poe hadn’t turned and run away yet. Still easily the worst day of his life though. 

“Finn, I think I understand whats wrong, and I need to know if you’re okay with me touching you.” Poe spoke slowly and clearly. Finn gave an awkward but decisive nod from where his head lay, face tucked against the other man’s collar. “and I’ll stop the moment you give the word. Okay Buddy?” Another nod. 

With his free hand, Poe reached down and went about the surprisingly difficult task of pulling Finn’s shorts down. Carefully, he peeled back the layers of ejaculate sodden elastic to free what he discovered to be an impressively thick member, flushed dark and weeping at the tip, hard enough for demolition. Finn gave a low whine, exposed cock fluttering and dripping at the cool, open air. He winced, turning to hide his face in Poe’s shirt and heedlessly, surprising him most of all, the older pilot placed a chaste kiss to the crown of Finns head. And What??? Finn’s brain shorted out at that. 

-  
-

Poe cautioned to himself about making things harder on himself. That’s not what this is he thought smartingly. Feeling more in control of himself he continued, attentively freeing a pair of lightly furred, and very swollen testicles. Finn’s breathing stuttered as one ball rolled a bit less delicately passed the bunched elastic clinging to the younger man’s upper thighs.

“Alright Finn, still with me? How are we doin buddy?” He nodded, more felt than seen. “Good. Now, I’m going to touch your testicles just to make sure there are no ruptures or any serious bruising. This might be a little uncomfortable, but I promise it’ll only last a second. Ok?” Finn nods “Ok, buddy here we go” Poe reached down between the other man’s legs taking Finn’s swollen sack in hand giving it a light squeeze, gingerly groping either testitlce to feel for any obvious damage. Finn seemed okay for the most part, his level of discomfort minimal. “And done. Alright buddy, everything seems copacetic down there, but you’re really backed up.” Poe may aswell have been talking to himself Finn was so dazed. “Nothing to be too worried about, it happens to some guys, and its seeming like you’re one of the lucky ones the Force gave a firehose instead of a water pistol.” Poe gave a comforting rub at Finn’s far shoulder as squeezed the younger man firm against him. “Nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about - Just glad I was around to help you out of sticky situation” Poe gave a curt, nervous chuckle at how dumb the joke was. 

Poe was doing his damndest to sanitize what was a deeply sexual scenario for the pilot, pulling out his best Kalonia impression, but it was middling at best. The mask was shattered completely as Finn let out a low, wanton hum Poe felt through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He thrust his hips up, maddeningly seeking friction, and Poe wordlessy - thoughtlessly, reached for Finn’s straining shaft, taking the impressive member in hand and pumping. In a moment of something less than clarity, cock still in hand, Poe thought to ask “Is this ok?” His intonation steeped in a timidity that belied the boldness of his action. Finn nodded. 

“Poe– m’ close” Eyes blown wide, Poe’s heart skipped a beat at that. Finn’s breath came in short pants now, so did Poe’s. Finn probably wouldn’t be the only person to come in their shorts today. He noted the way the younger man was oriented, hips and glorious cock angeled more towards Poe than away. If Finn blew another load anything like the one he’d hosed down the Gym equipment and carpet with, then he was probably about to get drenched. Fuck The thought nearly pushed Poe over the edge. Months and months of pining, the pent desire all coming to head head here. It so thoroughly fogged Poe’s head that the world took on a surreal quality, nothing felt real anymore. He watched as Finn writhed, body tensing, ready to climax again, seeing the scene as if through a cardboard tube. It framed him while the rest of the world fell away. Nothing else beyond him seemed solid. The whole galaxy reduced to just Poe and Finn. 

“C’mere, I’ve got you, I’ve got you buddy” Poe soothed mindlessly as Finn whimpered and fidgetted against him, his face an uninhibited flash of desperate arousal. Fuck. He was the most, beautiful, thing Poe had ever seen. He squeezed Finn’s far shoulder, pulling him hard against himself while he pushed forwards, pressing their bodies against one another seeking an impossible closeness. “That’s it sweetheart, I’m right here. C’mon, let go for me.”. Poe’s fist worked him over at brutal pace, gliding up and down Finn’s impressive length. It’s ceaseless weeping, slicking his shaft and staining Poe’s shorts.

“Poe-” Finn cut himself off with a wail.

“That’s it Finn, come for me, let it out.” and Finn came hard. A thick pearly stream even longer than what had grazed him in the gym jetted from Finn’s cock splashing against Poe’s chin, nose and mouth as he craned his neck forward to get a better view. Poe crowed at that, a big dumb smile splitting his face. He was a fucking caveman at this point. More long licks of come streaked up his shirt, hitting his neck and chin, a couple reaching up to catch in the stubble on his left cheek, and at least one milky rope slung in the front of his hair. “That’s it buddy. Good boy” He planted another, messy kiss to Finn’s hairline, oddly tender, but swept up in the moment, it was all Poe could do to keep from saying I love you while covered in his best friends Jizz. 

“Mmm-” Finn hummed against the older man, sated as his swollen stones, finally finished their overdue draining. Pressure relieved, the last dregs of his orgasm rolled out of Finn and on the bottom of Poes shirt, with a decent amount getting on his shorts.

“Fuck” was all Poe could say. Dazed, covered in his best friend’s cum and still very turned on, he lay there for a moment trying to make sense of what had just happened. He couldn’t and stopped trying. “You okay, Finn?” A nod. Finn absentmindedly traced a finger through a thick wad of the stuff collected on Poe’s chest. Poe wasn’t certain how long they laid together like that neither one of them saying anything. 

-  
-

“So, I have an explanation, but I’m not sure it’s all that good now that I’m going over it in my head” Finn spoke up finally, more lucid than he would have thought himself capable of at this point. “I just need you to know that I am very, very sorry. Thanks for the assist I’m going to go and die now.” Finn moved to get up but Poe simply tightened his hold of the other man. The hand Poe rested on Finn’s shoulder traveled circuitously up the back of his neck, cradling his head as Poe brought their mouths together, unhurried, maybe a bit tentative. It was hard to imagine the pilot as being nervous. Poe began chaste and gentle, deepening their kiss slowly. His movements paced and deliberate and Finn mimicked him improvising as they continued figure out kissing for himself before finally taking lead exploring with fevered intensity. When Finn finally pulled away for air– to figure out what fuck this day was, he just stared at Poe speechless. 

“What?” Poe’s face scrunched up but the big, dumb smile remained. “Buddy, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time and seeing as we’ve hit a threshold for weirdness I thought I’d take my chances” 

stunned surprise gave way to relief. A knotted tension Finn hadn't realized he’d been holding suddenly unraveled. “Yeah, you’ve got a point” Finn said thoughtfully “On that note, boyfriends?” 

“Boyfriend best friends. It makes us better than other couples” 

“Boyfriend best friends” Finn repeated “BF BFs I’m into it”.


End file.
